Hubungan antara Sebastian dan Bandung
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Sebastian suka bulak-balik dari mansionnya Ciel ke satu tempat yang jauh. Waktu diketahui di mana tempat itu, Ciel ngancem bakal sewa Claude sebagai pengganti Sebastian. Ada apa gerangan? OOC, OC, AU, don't like don't read. Fic abal.


Disclaimer: Andai Kuroshitsuji punya gue, Sebastian udah bakalan pacaran dan berpiri-piri ria sama Ciel. Liz gue jodohin sama Alois. Claude gue tendang biar sama Luxam. *digorok* Bukan, ding. Sama Grell. *GEPLAK!*

Warning: OOC. Satu OC dateng. Mohon tendang balikin ke Indonesia, dong. AU. Buruan siapin baskom muntah sama keresek. Fem!Ciel detected. **Don't like don't read.**

Title: **Hubungan antara Sebastian dan Bandung**

Rating: K+

Pair: Coba kita lihat nanti~

Genre: Humor/Parody

Summary: Sebastian suka bulak-balik dari mansionnya Ciel ke satu tempat yang jauh. Waktu diketahui di mana tempat itu, Ciel ngancem bakal sewa Claude sebagai pengganti Sebastian. Ada apa gerangan?

Note: Pagi, tanggal 5 Agustus 2010, pukul 08.00 a.m., saya bangun. Tiba-tiba saya langsung dapat ilham(?) fic humor Kuroshitsuji dengan membuat Sebastian berasal dari Bandung. Istilah lain, _iblis Sunda._ Dan sebelum Anda semua melempar saya dengan tomat, kacang, dan baboon, saya mulai ceritanya. _Enjoy!_

*u*

**Hubungan antara Sebastian dan Bandung**

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, 08.00 a.m., Ciel's room)**_

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan!" seru Ciel sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sebastian daritadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Atau cuma helaian rambut belah tengahnya itu.

"Kalau sampe Sebastian gak dateng-dateng, Claude bakalan beneran gue sewa jadi _butler_ gue yang baru!" Nah loh. Ciel, sabar, Ciel. Author gak rela niichan-nya diganti sama niisama-nya. #lah

"Hosh … Maaf, Nona Muda! Saya baru pulang … hosh …." Tiba-tiba Sebastian datang dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Ciel.

"Maafkan saya, Nona Muda," ucap Sebastian.

"Kau darimana? Aku tidak meminta maafmu! Tapi aku bertanya KAU DARIMANA?" seru Ciel.

"Saya … baru … pulang … dari … Wales, Nona!" Hm. Sebastian ngebohong. Tumben.

"Enggak mungkin kamu akan segitu capeknya! Atau jangan-jangan … kau dari Malaysia?" Ciel mulai suudzon.

"Untuk apa saya ke Malaysia, Nona? Kan sudah ada Perdana Menteri yang memantau kejadian di Malaysia dan melaporkannya ke Yang Mulia Ratu, Nona Muda!" bela Sebastian. Padahal kan bisa ternyata kamu cari cewek Malaysia, Jang. Ujang Sebastiaaaan, ujang Sebastian. *author killed by all characters and readers*

Tapi tiba-tiba, dateng seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam. Jas hitam, kemeja hitam, sepatu hitam, kaos kaki hitam, plus rambut-mukanya juga hitam. *WTH*

"Sebastian Michaelis!" panggil laki-laki itu. Sebastian _sweat drop _sendiri. Ciel ngelirik Sebastian. Lirikan matamu, menarik—

*u*

Readers: WOI! NGAPE LU NYANYIIN TUH LAGU LAGI?

Author: Gomen. Tapi masih mending daripada gue nyanyiin Cinta Satu Malam atau Keong Racun sekalian, kan?

Readers: *krik. Krik. Krik.*

*u*

"Siapa itu, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian hanya menggeleng dan mendorong laki-laki itu keluar mansion.

"He-hei! Kenapa kau mendorongku keluar? Hei! Jawab, Sebastian! Aku kan adikmu! Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan menemuimu?" protes itu laki-laki.

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel yang mendengar protesan laki-laki itu. "Bawa dia masuk! Ini perintah!" perintah Ciel. Sebastian cuma bisa sigh-ing ria.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Ciel.

"Luxam Michaelis, Nona Phantomhive!" jawab laki-laki ini riang.

"Kau ada keperluan apa datang ke sini?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Umm … saya cuma mau ketemu Sebastian Onii-sama, sih. Karena, belanjaannya dia waktu tadi di Bandung ketinggalan semua di rumah say—UPS!" Luxam langsung nutupin mulutnya pake sebelah tangan. Sebastian mulai _death glaring _ke Luxam. Ciel lagi-lagi ngelirik Sebastian.

"Apakah itu benar, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Itu fitnah, Nona Muda!" seru Sebastian.

"Luxam-san, apa benar kata Sebastian kalau kau memfitnahnya?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya mengatakan yang benar adanya, Nona Muda Phantomhive! Kalau tidak percaya, coba ubek lima kantong dari FO, toko-toko sepatu, sama cendol Elizabeth yang saya bawa ini!" Pembelaan Luxam lumayan berarti. Ciel langsung ubek satu-satu. Ditemukan pakaian laki-laki ngetren abad 21 tahun 2010 dari Rumah Mode, lalu dari Blossoms, lalu dari Stamp, lalu dari Heritage, lalu dari Cascade, lalu dari The Secret, dan masih banyak lagi. Di kantong keempat, ditemukan sepatu pantofel asli Cibaduyut, pantofel asli Istana Sepatu, dan masih banyak merk sepatu lain di kantong keempat itu. Di kantong kelima, ringan banget. Waktu Ciel ubek, ternyata isinya Cendol Elizabeth sama peuyeum Bandung.

"Elizabeth? Kayak nama Lizzie saja," komentar Ciel sembari memasukkan ketiga plastik transparan bertulis 'Es Cendol Elizabeth, jalan blablabla nomor blablabla telp blablabla Bandung blablabla' dan satu plastik yang penuh berisi peuyeum.

"Luxam, kau yakin semua ini milik Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, Nona! Ini struk pembeliannya. Yang ini dari Rumah Mode, yang ini dari Stamp, yang ini dari Blossoms, yang ini dari Heritage, yang ini dari Cascade, yang ini dari The Secret, yang ini dari …." Luxam sibuk ngoceh. Ciel baca dari ujung sampe ujung satu-satu struknya.

Biasa, struk ATM. Salah satunya:

_HB_

_Hell Bank_(?)

_The Secret Bandung Indonesia_

_Price: 200.000 IDR_

_Account Name: Sebastian Michaelis_

_Signature: _

…_._

_Thanks for using Hell Bank. _

"Hell Bank? Kenapa aku baru dengar sekarang?" tanya Ciel.

"Itu hanya bank untuk para iblis, Nona. Bahkan karena saya adik pungutnya dia, saya tidak memiliki akun di sana." Luxam ngejelasin. Sebastian langsung d'oh ria.

"Sebastiaaaaaaan!" seru Ciel.

"Ma-maaf, Nona Muda!" sahut Sebastian. Dia serbasalah sekarang.

"Kau! Sudah! Selama satu hari ini, kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamarmu! Aku akan ke Trancy Mansion, sabet Claude!" Ciel mulai marah. Sebastian langsung narik Ciel. Author dibuang Sebastian bersamaan dengan Luxam. Sebastian meluk Ciel setelah nendang pintu.

"Uh, uh. Onii-sama jahat! Udah banting pintu, main pacaran lagi di dalam!" gerutu Luxam. Author enggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Maklum, author bukan OC di sini.

Di dalam, Sebastian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Ciel—eh, kebalik. Sebastian menenggelamkan kepala Ciel ke dadanya. Ciel diem aja. Coba kita analisis tinggi masing-masing. Sebastian 183, Ciel cuma 152. Ciel enggak bisa berontak, dong.

"Saya … minta … maaf … Nona Muda …," kata Sebastian.

Ciel cuma sigh-ing ria. "Sekali lagi kau pergi kesana tanpa sepengetahuanku, Claude akan benar-benar kusewa menjadi _butler_ku!"

"Nona Muda, saya akui … saya akui kalau … saya ini berasal dari Bandung, Indonesia. Saya berdarah Sunda. Tapi ... melihat saya adalah iblis …." Sebastian mulai nangis. Ciel kerangsang. Tangannya langsung melingkar di punggung(inget. Ciel bukan kurcaci kayak di Fred Claus.) Sebastian.

"Aku juga mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya aku ini orang Malaysia." *author digebuk*

"…Apa Anda bilang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku ini orang Malaysia." Ciel mengulang. Author makin digebuk. Mungkin sekarang udah _game over_.

"Anda … tidak terlihat sebagai orang Malaysia …," kata Sebastian.

"Karena darah Inggrisku lebih kental dibandingkan Malaysia. Tapi, aku lahir di Kuala Lumpur. Aku orang Malaysia. Aku sempat tinggal disana 3 tahun. Sebelum kita bertemu. Sebelum kembali ke London. Jadi, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ciel ngejelasin sambil … senyum? Oke. Bukan senyum di episode 2, kawan-kawanku. Tapi senyum Claude di episode 8.

"Nona Muda," panggil Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" sahut Ciel sambil lepasin tangannya.

"Saya …," kata-kata Sebastian menggantung. "Berterimakasih …."

Ciel langsung ketok kepala Sebastian. "Ini karena aku bangsawan. Kalau aku bukan bangsawan, tanpa segan-segan aku menendangmu kembali ke Neraka."

Ciel mulai angkuhnya. Sebastian _jaw drop._

Intinya, Sebastian itu iblis Sunda. Ciel itu bangsawan dari Malaysia. Luxam itu manusia yang dipungut jadi adiknya Sebastian. Author itu orangnya pinter. *digebuk*

*u*

YOOOSH! Kembali bersama Arashiyama Misaki disini! Hiatus-hiatus saya mencoba buat fic lho. Sekalian menuhin permintaan Luxam-san dengan 'mana fic parodinyaaaa?' di twitter kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kema—*author is dead*

Untuk Luxam-san yang baca, maaf yep saya pakai namanya! Tapi, bahagia kan saya pake sebagai adiknya Sebastian? *wink wink* *Luxam langsung epilepsi*

Untuk tempat-tempat FO, toko sepatu, ditambah cendol Elizabeth itu ada beneran di Bandung. Harusnya sih pada tau.

Terus, kenapa ujug-ujug saya buat Ciel bakal sewa Claude sebagai pengganti Sebastian, karena saya enggak rela Claude dijelekin. Jadi, biar rame, saya buat aja Claude bakalan dipake Ciel. Huwahahahahaha -pada nanya: Cewek jidat lebar! Lu adiknya Sebastian, Claude, apa William sih sebenernya?

Uh-uh. AN kedua saya segini dulu. Saya mau pergi. Jaa nee~ *ngibrit sebelum dikulitin*


End file.
